I'd Come for You
by Inupez
Summary: One-shot. Kitty's in trouble. It's been years since Lance has seen her, but that wont stop him from finder her will it? I don't own the song or the characters


A/N-

Just a story that hit me as I was listening to one of my favorite songs and reading about my favorite X-Men Evo couple. 

Song: I'd Come for You, By: Nickelback

~Don't own the characters or the song~

* * *

He was sitting behind the large desk staring at the list of names in front of him. He sighed.

"Why do we live like this?" he asked the man on the other side of the room currently typing those names into his laptop.

"Because it's the only life we know how to live," he smiled running his hand through his white hair. "why are you caring all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I'm not, just wondering. Where are we on those addresses?"

"Hold your horses Lance, I can only type so fast," he noticed Lance raise an eyebrow. "without breaking the computer," he added.

Lance laughed and went back to going over the names.

"Lance?" came a voice from the other side of the door. A head with a mop of green hair peered inside.

"What's up Toad?"

"I was out looking for some more jobs and…"

"Please tell me you didn't slim another one of our informants?" Lance moaned.

"No, no, I just…I found some info that you may wanna look at," he handed Lance a piece of paper.

Toad knew that Lance would either kill him or be extremely grateful for this piece of information. He was hoping it was the later.

Lance looked up at Toad and stood up. Toad was about to start begging for forgiveness when Lance picked up his coat and walked out of the room. Toad sighed in relieve.

* * *

He walked down the street and into Rickter's Club. Passing a hand full of drunk men and a few women trying desperately to talk to him, he finally made it to the back room. He knocked and walked in.

"Lance, what a pleasant surprise," said the chubby man behind the desk. A couple of very large and powerful looking men stood on either side of him.

"I need some info Rickter," he said simple. "the kind that involves the information you just gave my associate,"

"Oh, is that what you call your bagman?" the man smiled.

"The info Rickter," Lance frowned.

The man shook his head and started to dig in one of his drawers. "I don't know why you would want this, it's not in you field of expertise. Just a mutant kidnapping," He finally pulled out a folder of papers and handed it to Lance. "A group of humans kidnapped a 23 year old female mutant for her ability to walk through walls. To my knowledge they plan on using her to get into a group of banks in New York. Now why does this strike your interest? Planning on robbing a bank?" the chubby man smirked.

Lance looked up from the folder. "I'm no thief," he said.

"No you're just an assassin," the man laughed.

Lance shrugged and closed the folder. "You know where their hide out is?"

The man folded his hands in front of him. "Nope,"

Lance frowned. "There's nothing in this for you Rickter. No point in trying to cut a deal with me,"

"Oh, but there's always something in it for me," he smiled. He started digging in another drawer and pulled out another folder. "this man has been a thorn in my foot for years," he smiled handing a picture to Lance.

"Let me guess," Lance sighed. "he's one of the kidnappers?"

"Aren't you brilliant," he smiled. "could you be a pal and make him disappear for me,"

Lance ran a hand through his hair. He knew he had no other choice, and more importantly Rickter knew it too. "Fine,"

* * *

"So your going all the way to New York to save a girl you haven't talked to in five years?"

"Don't try and talk me out of it Pietro," Lance said putting another pair of pants in his suitcase.

Pietro raised up his hands. "Oh, I'm not. I just wanted to make sure I have the facts straight,"

Lance smirked and turned to his old friend. "No jobs while I'm gone,"

"Oh but mom," Pietro whined. He turned and walked out of the room still muttering how his life wasn't fair.

Lance shook his head and smiled.

* * *

He stood outside the large warehouse. Damn thing was crawling with men. He had two choices: Trick them into thinking he was an ally or just go in guns-a-blazing.

He walked up to the warehouse fully aware of all the guns pointed at him. "Excuse me,"

"Your not allowed to be here," one of the men told him reaching back for his gun.

"Actually I came to speak to your boss," Lance grinned. "you see we're old friends,"

The man looked at him cautiously and pulled out his cell phone. "what's you name?" he asked pushing speed dial.

"Lance Alvers," he smiled.

The man showed him his back as he started to speak into the phone. Lance rolled his eyes and kicked the man in the back and punched the other. "I have no fuckin' patience for this," he growled as rock formed around his body, protecting him from oncoming bullets.

The ground shook as he walked toward the warehouse knocking all the men on the roof down to the concrete. He finally reached the inside where even more men waited. The ground cracked under their feet and ceiling debris fell on their heads.

Lance let the rock surrounding his body fall into a pile of sand around his feet and continued down the hallway. Two more men came out and pointed their guns at him. It didn't take long before they were unconscious and covered in sand.

"You know it's not nice to just walk into someone's home," said the man in the center of the room Lance had just walked into.

Five more guns were pointed at him and a shocked young woman tied to a chair was staring at him like he was a ghost. Lance noticed the metal band around her wrist; a cuff police use to cancel out a mutants powers.

"It's not nice to kidnap either," Lance replied.

The man smiled and nodded his head. "so you're here for the girl,"

Lance noticed the man from the picture Rickter had shown him. Rickter had failed to inform him that the man was the leader. They were going to have a little talk when he got back about information giving.

"You going to hand her over or are you going to put up another fight?"

The man smirked and turned to his men. "kill him,"

Lance put up a wall of stone before the guns went off. He stomped his foot and once again the ground shook. It shook until Lance heard no more guns being fired. He peeked around the corner to see that all men were on the ground, a couple with bullet holes in them. But he didn't see the girl or the boss.

"Damn it," he growled and ran back down the hallway.

He caught them right before they hit the front door. A wall of stone blocked their path. The man growled and turned back to Lance. He froze when a gun was brought to her head.

"Come any closer and I shoot," the man yelled. The girl squirmed but couldn't get away.

"Okay fine," Lance said backing up slowly. "you win," The girls brown eyes flew to his. Lance just nodded and let down the stone wall.

Just as the man turned a gunshot was heard. The girl screamed.

* * *

She kicked the bleeding man off of her and Lance helped her to her feet.

"You had a gun this whole time?" she asked turning to him.

He smirked. "I don't like using it,"

She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. It only lasted a second before a loud noise echoed through the warehouse. Lance broke the kiss with a grin and looked out the window. He saw a familiar black jet had landed in the parking lot.

He turned around and was about to leave when she called back to him. He turned around to look at her.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

He smiled one of those sincere smiles that were reserved only for her. "You know I'll always come for you," he said before walking out.

* * *

**The song I'd Come for You by Nickelback:**

Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing,

Time to be honest,  
This time I'm pleading,  
Please don't dwell on it,  
Cause i didn't mean it,

I can't believe i said,  
I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter,  
Cause i made it up,  
Forgive me now,

Every day i spend away,  
My souls inside out,  
Gotta be some way,  
That i can make it up to you now somehow,  
By now you know that,

I'd come for you,  
No-one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,

I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie it's true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,

I was blindfolded,  
But now I'm seeing,  
My mind was closing,  
Now I'm believing,

I finally know just what it means,  
To let someone in,  
To see the side of me,  
That no-one does or ever will,

So if your ever lost,  
And find yourself all alone,  
I'd search forever,  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now it's a vow,  
By now you know that,

I'd come for you,  
No-one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,

I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie it's true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as theres still life in me,  
No matter what remember,  
you know I'll always come for you,

Yes I'd come for you,  
No-one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,

I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie it's true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'll always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as theres still life in me,  
No matter what remember,  
you know I'll always come for you,

I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember,  
You know I'll always come for you,  
You know I'll always come for you


End file.
